


Absolute Absurdity

by Miso-Soup (Miyo_Matsumoto43), Miyo_Matsumoto43



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Comedy, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Romance, F/M, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Kinda, My First Fanfic, POV Alternating, Romantic Comedy, Slice of Life, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-08 08:35:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21232907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miyo_Matsumoto43/pseuds/Miso-Soup, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miyo_Matsumoto43/pseuds/Miyo_Matsumoto43
Summary: Of all the dumb,retarded,useless,ideas that Grayson convinced Father with , this had to be one of the most deplorable ones!, Me, Damian Wayne public school!It was bad enough having to pretend to be the same as those damn feeble rich sheep,but now I have to 'so called blend' with these wretched peasants! Damian ranted mentally





	1. Observation

I'm Barbra Gordon( a girl age 16 with long brown hair and eyes),aka bat girl and I'll be your intermittent narrator for this story of basically how Damian became at least semi-normal civilian. It all starts with Bruce Wayne( a billionaire playboy with black hair blue eyes and an alter ego, the batman) transferring his son Damian Wayne ( a angry 15 yr old boy with black short hair green eyes, and a major superior complex)to Gotham High for me to keep an close eye on him, due to him having a track record of getting in to trouble.

Damian sat at his desk staring at a text book,when the classmate,Reiko, Hayashi (A shortish girl of Japanese decent, about 5'1 with shoulder-length black/brown hair, dark amber eyes that always had a mischievous glint that matched the playful smirked almost always plastered on her face making her slightly mysterious,and most people unnerved )stop at his desk,waving her hand in front of his face as she called his name.

”What,the longer you stand near me,the lower my IQ drops” I heard him snap, suddenly my slight smile turned into a frown of confusion when Reiko burst out laughing making some unknown quip, angering Damian to the point he rose from his desk hissing out unheard threats, That didn't phase her in the slightest. Suddenly though after the bell rang for the next class, she stopped laughing straiten up as if remembering something, snatched the text book Damian was previously reading, smirked said something about needing it and skipped out the door for next period. Leaving Damian chasing after her, and me after Damian no way would I miss this. Though to my and Damian's for different reasons, dismay she disappeared into the crowd of wandering students.

The rest of the day,Damian stayed surprisingly quite,though it didn't take a genius to realize he was fuming. When the last bell of the day rang,Damian practically leapt from his seat into the hallway with me on his tail,where he surprisingly found her,Reiko Hayashi his hand firmly on her wrist I ducked behind the nearest locker,and saw Her face was covered in temporary shock that quickly changed when realizing who grabbed her into mockery

” Hiya Dami!~” she greeted voice dripping with sarcasm

“don't call me that” he hissed his grip slightly tightening making her wince very slightly

“Right,right” she causally dismissed waving her free hand back and forth, then reaching for her bag Damian instantly brace himself(really?)

”relax are you always this tense”she giggled”I thought you might have wanted your book back,unless you don't..”she said trailing off as she fully pulled it out from her bag.

Which was snatched unbelievably fast from her grip, by Damian, just before he stampeded towards the school exit, shouting death threats an curses along the way. As exited the school myself I saw him open a car door where I assume Alfred Pennyworth( a British man,in his sixty's who's not only is the family butler for the Wayne's but also a family friend) awaited,but just before he entered the car completely I heard a voice shout

”Bye Dami!~” in the same playful voice as always,which I think is what caused him to slam the car door, the car leaving quickly after.

When I myself arrived at Wayne Manor I heard from Dick and Tim (Bruce's two wards both black haired blue eyed boys one slightly more cheerful than the other Tim age17 and Dick age 18 )that Damian barged in,in a rage,making me resist a smile pulling at the corner of my lips. Until I felt a firm hand on my shoulder,Turning to find it be Bruce

”Barbra,how was Damian” he stated stoically as usual awaiting my reply

“well I think he's trying to fit in, he even made a new friend I think” internally laughing at my own joke “though it's a rough start” smiling as I relayed today earlier events catching in the corner of my eye Damian head

“I wasn't aware I had spies” he sneered and charged to his room.


	2. Damn Her!

Of all the dumb,retarded,useless,ideas that Grayson convinced Father with , this had to be one of the most deplorable ones!, Me, Damian Wayne public school!It was bad enough having to pretend to be the same as those damn feeble rich sheep,but now I have to 'so called blend' with these wretched peasants! Damian ranted mentally,planning his revenge on his brother, as he 'tried' to 'read' a book on science and drown out the sound of the other students getting their bearings. Suddenly a shadow stopped and hovered over his desk, right before a sickeningly cheerful voice, belonging to a shortish girl of Japanese decent, about 5'1 with shoulder-length black/brown hair, dark amber eyes) called out his name. Damn it,he groaned internally

“What!, the longer you stand near me, the lower my IQ drops” he snapped hoping she would get his jest and leave him alone. Apparently, this girl was either denser than a bag of bricks(most likely,he thought) or she just doesn't give a crap, because her smile only brightened and...she started laughing...

“Ah well,I don't think it will make too much of a difference” she teased.

How Dare she!”You dare,mock me” he growled,voice laced with venom,rising from his seat to tower over her.

“Sorry,sorry, wasn't trying too” completely insincere,barely sobering from her laughter at all.

He narrowed his eyes “If you have no other purpose here,Leave!” He demanded still growling,Deciding he was thoroughly sick of her presence.

“ Ah almost forgot actually, I came for a reason” she mumbled dismissing him, talking more to herself than him,aggravating him further.

“I need this for my next class” she swiftly snatched his book,flashed another one of her playful smiles,and skip out the door, with him quickly chasing after her. Although by the time he was in the hallway,with all the other wandering students, he lost sight of her.

“Tsk,damn” Unbelievable, the pure principle of her mocking me,was unforgivable.

The rest of the day Damian stewed, his anger slowly building,with each annoyance,truthfully he was even impressing himself with how he hadn't truly exploded yet on some pitiful excuse, but he was determined to prove to his father that he could be in normal civilization without nearly killing and/or causing someone emotional damage . Although by the end of last period though he was really questioning if it was actually even worth it. As he filed out of the classroom into the hallway,he saw her and without even thinking ran and snatched her wrist,snapping her towards him. She gasped her eyes widening,until she caught full view of who it was, and automatically changed to a cunning smile

“ Hiya! Dami!~” she greeted voice filled with sarcasm , making his eye narrow and contemplate murder.

“Don't Call Me That” he hissed between his teeth.

“Right,right” again causally dismissing him, waving her free hand back and forth, then reaching into her bag, causing Damian to narrow his eyes and brace himself.

“Relax, Are you always that tense” borderline laughing again”I assumed you want your book back,but if you don't... ” she said trailing off as she fully pulled it out from her bag still.

Which Damian quickly stanched from her hand ,growled a few curses and death threats,stuffed it into his bag, and stampeded towards the school exit.

“Bye,Dami!~” he heard as he opened the car door where Alfred was waiting, causing Alfred to give a questioning look.

”Don't Pennyworth” as he forcefully slammed the car door,clearly in a worse mood than he was that morning(which was saying quite a lot).

Alfred had enough sense not to push it, so the rest of the car ride besides the sound of the radio,(that Alfred put to slightly break the tension) was silent. When he reached Wayne Manor he barged through the doors gaining the attention of Dick and Tim.

“Dami!”Dick yelled excitedly”how was school!” Sending a new rush of anger into Damian, at the sight of one of the causes for the days previous events.

” Obliviously Useless,Grayson!”he snapped.

“Obliviously Grayson” Tim teased.

“Drake,please don't use what little brain cells you have left”Damian retorted causing Tim to outcry in protest, his mood growing even darker by the moment as he trudged up the stairs to his room.

When Damian cleared the room and the faint sound of his bedroom door slamming was heard,Dick decided to break the silence.

“Well at least it was great for me,right?” Dick laughed awkwardly,turning towards Tim,thankful for the lack of emergency calls,from the school office, he was expecting.

A half hour later Damian heard some commotion in the lower left wing of the mansion,making him peak in with curiosity where he heard Barbra's wearisome voice half way through announcing to his annoyance his day; to not only Father, but everyone short of Todd( Jason Todd the second oldest ward of Bruce Wayne black hair with white and blue eyes 19 yrs of age) who undoubtedly would here from Grayson at some point,(back on point,Barbra was saying..)

“- he's trying to fit in, he even made a new friend I think”she said with laughter seeping into her words “though it's a rough start”

Damian growled to himself not before before stating to them all while sneering “I wasn't aware I had spies” and charged to his room.

Later that evening when Damian unloaded his bag, he saw a piece of paper fall from the dreaded book that helped fuel his temper. He swiftly picked it up and saw in rushed handwriting:Thanks for the help,:P -Reiko Hayashi.

“Damn her!” he muttered crumpling the paper into his fist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it,^^ Gosh you have no idea how hard it is to write Damian XD If you have any suggestion on how to improve his character please let me know ^^

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! :)  
Damian's such a difficult character to write xD  
should I continue or not? please comment and review! ^^


End file.
